Time To Be A Ninja
by IlvNGTNSBFWFIYMHDisNickGirl
Summary: Cyd and Shelby want to recreate the day the Cyd moved in with Shelby and they were given the power to time travel, but when they are re-zapped by the laser, it doesn't quite go as planned, and they end up in Ninjago. What will happen to them? Will they ever be able to return home? Find out in Time To Be A Ninja. Disclaimer: Ninjago and BFW belong to their respectful owners, not me.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new crossover story between Ninjago and Best Friends Whenever! This will be a longer one so sit tight! Unlike my other crossovers, where the ninjas go to wherever the other show takes place, in this one Best Friends Whenever goes to Ninjago! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or Best Friends Whenever. If I did, this would not be a fanfiction. It would be an episode of both shows. I only own my characters Karen and Sarah.**

6:57 in the morning, a blonde haired fifteen year old girl crawls out of her bed, quietly, so she wouldn't wake up her snoring friend just yet. She walked over to her dresser and hauled out an outfit, which she took into the bathroom and shut the door. 2 minutes later, she opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom wearing a black t-shirt with white polka-dots, a green sweater, blue jeans with holes ripped in the knees, and black sneakers. She stopped in front of a mirror and looked herself over, the she looked at the digital clock that was, for some odd reason, sitting on the step leading up to the upper level of the bedroom, next to her friend's bed. It now read "6:59am." The girl smirked.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed quietly as she walked over to her best friend's bed. Her best friend had long dark hair and was the same age as her.

"Cyd, wake up." The blonde encouraged quietly. No response. She kneels on the bed.

"Cyd, wake up!" She says a little louder. Still no response. Then she starts shaking and bouncing her friend.

"Cyd, wake UUUUUUUP!" She exclaims. The only response she got then was a snore.

"Really?!" She wonders, before taking her friend by the arms and literally dragging her out of bed, then dropping her onto a pile of pillows and blankets that were on the floor.

"Cyd, I think you fell out of bed!" She sarcastically informs, as the other girl finally wakes up.

"Shelby, if you woke me up before the alarm went off…" Cyd started.

"I didn't." Shelby assured. Then suddenly… BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarm sounds. Shelby quickly pressed the snooze button, then looked sheepishly at Cyd, who had a "Why am I not surprised?" look on her face at the moment.

"Okay, I did. But I just couldn't sleep! Today is the 5 month-anniversary of the day you came to live with me, remember? Oh, and it's also the anniversary of the day we gained the power to time-travel." Shelby reminded, while helping Cyd stand up where she'd been dropped on the floor.

"Oh yeah. Is that why you woke me up the same way that you did that day?" Cyd asked. Shelby thought for a second.

"Yep. Also because it's a little funny." Shelby answered.

"Yeah, it is!" Cyd agreed. A lightbulb came on in Shelby's head.

"Cyd, I just got a great idea! We've already recreated the way that I woke you up that day, so how about we recreate the rest of that day? Except for the part where I tried to ask Cameron to the dance. Keyword: Tried." Shelby suggested.

"That sounds awesome, Shelbs, but we could just travel back and actually relive that day." Cyd reminded.

"True, but its not the same as actually recreating the day. How about we recreate that day by redoing and saying everything we did then, and later on we maybe we can actually travel back to that day, because we won't be going back to kindergarten and start de-aging." Shelby replied.

"Yeah, that was fun, except for the whole de-aging thing. We were just lucky that we didn't de-age ourselves out of existence, because Barry and Naldo were able to save us." Cyd stated.

"Yeah. Anyway, after I woke you up, I said I was so excited that my best friend is living with me forever. Then you said…" Shelby started.

"Well, just until my parents get back from their archeological dig in Peru." Cyd finished. Then they started to say and do almost everything they did that morning 5 months ago.

"Yeah, but that's going to be like 3 years. Unless they get entombed, then it will be forever." Shelby gasped.

"Was it bad that I said that?" She worried, putting her hand over her mouth.

"I just love that your staying here." She added.

"I love it, too. Which is why I haven't zipped you inside my heavy bag for waking me up in the morning. UH!" Cyd punched the bag, knocking it over.

"You say scary things sometimes." Shelby responded.

"You love it when I say scary things sometimes." Cyd reminded.

"But you're so good at it!" Shelby praised.

"I am good at it. It's pretty cool your parents are letting me stay here." Cyd stated.

"Well of course they are! They love you, my whole family loves you." Shelby assured.

"Your brothers definitely love me, did you see this video they sent me?" Cyd asked. Then she played the video of Shelby's identical twin brothers that was sent to her 5 months ago.

 _Two red headed identical twin boys appear on the screen, both holding a bouquet of flowers._

" _These flowers are for you, Cyd." The one in the blue striped shirt says._

" _I'm giving her flowers Brett!" The other one in the yellow striped shirt exclaims._

" _No, I'm giving her flowers Chet!" Brett exclaims back. Then Brett and Chet started beating each other with the flowers, completely ruining them._ Cyd paused the video, and tossed her phone onto the bed behind her.

"Well, aside from that, me and Diesel are going to be real happy here." Cyd assured.

"Yeah, don't you think Diesel will be happier living outside?" Shelby pleaded. Cyd looked over Shelby's shoulder, while Shelby turned around to look at what Cyd was looking at, Diesel. Ironically, the dog was doing the exact same thing he was doing on this day 5 months ago, tearing up a pillow.

"We can't let him hit the streets. He'll fall right back into the thug life. Hey, I was thinking, maybe we could put up some of my stuff. You know, make my side of the room a little more…me." Cyd suggested as she held up a poster with a creepy clown on it. **(A/N: Sorry to those who are afraid of clowns.)**

"Well! Uh, yeah, maybe we can put zombozo up later. Or never." Shelby said as she took the poster from Cyd and put it down.

"Then my mom called out to us and said it was time to get our Monday on, but today's not Monday, it's Saturday. Anyway, then I told her we were coming." Shelby continued.

"Then you said," Come on, let's get to school," because you were asking Cameron to the dance." Cyd added.

"Then I explained how I put together one of my big, crazy, elaborate plans. You know how I like to do things big right Cyd?" Shelby asked. Once again, there was no response. Shelby looked over to see Cyd once again laying on her bed snoring away. Shelby smiled.

"Really Cyd?" Shelby asked playfully. Cyd smiled. She was only pretending to be asleep.

"What? You said to say and DO everything we did that day." Cyd reasoned. Shelby smiled and shook her head.

"Let's go." She replied. Cyd quickly got dressed in the bathroom, in the same outfit that she wore that day, a red and white t-shirt, blue ripped jeans, a black leather jacket, and black sneakers. After that, the girls walked downstairs.

"I'm so hungry. If I don't get some food in me soon my stomach's gonna take me out back and beat me with a phone book." Cyd informed as she walked over to the refrigerator and opened it.

"No, we have to get to school. If my brothers hear us they'll…OW!" Shelby exclaimed, because Brett and Chet slammed open the pantry door, right in Shelby's face, just like they did before.

"Cyd, because you're so special…" Brett started.

"We wanted to say…" Chet finished. They both hauled up their shirts, showing that they had "Yo Rick" written on their stomachs. Brett had "Yo," and Chet had "Rick."

"Yo Rick? Who's Rick?" Cyd asked, but she knew what the answer would be. Brett and Chet looked at each other.

"Yours was supposed to say YOU!" Brett reminded.

"And yours was supposed to say ROCK!" Chet also reminded.

"YOU RUINED IT CHET!" Brett exclaimed.

"NO, YOU RUINED IT BRETT!" Chet exclaimed back. Then they started chest bumping/fighting each other. Cyd and Shelby walked out the back door.

"That exact same thing happened before and I'm pretty sure we didn't tell anyone else about recreating the day I came to live here and the day we gained the power to time travel." Cyd pointed out.

"Yeah, that's strange." Shelby agreed. The girls shrugged, and continued on over to Barry's RV science lab. Shelby knocked on the door.

"Barry! Open up, it's us!" Shelby informed. The door opened to reveal a dirty blonde haired boy in a blue plaid shirt and beige jeans with white sneakers. Behind him was another brunette boy wearing a white tank top under a red shirt, and blue jeans with white sneakers.

"Hey, girls. What's up?" The blonde one asked.

"Hey, Barry. Do you mind asking us to smell something nasty?" Cyd asked.

"Why?" Barry wondered.

"Because Cyd and I are trying to recreate the day that Cyd came to live with me and the day we were zapped by the laser that gave us the power to time travel." Shelby explained.

"Okay, but why don't you just use time travel to relive that day?" Barry asked.

"That's exactly what I said! We're going to do that after we recreate that day." Cyd informed.

"Alright then, smell this." Barry instructed as he held out his hand. The girls smelled it, and disgusted looks came onto their faces.

"Ugh, nasty!" Cyd replied.

"Yes it is, now smell this." Barry played along, as he held out his other hand. They smelled it.

"Ugh, what are you doing?" Shelby asked even though she already knew the answer.

"A behavioural study to see why people will continue to smell things after the first thing smells terrible. Smell this." Barry explained. This time, only Cyd smelled it, whatever "it" was.

"Ugh! Why did I do that?" Cyd asked herself, exactly as she did before.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Barry informed as he and the girls walked into the lab.

"Hey guys!" The brunette boy greeted.

"Hey Naldo!" Cyd and Shelby greeted back.

"Check out our new chest hair machine." Naldo informed as he pointed at the laser, the same one that gave the girls the power to time travel.

"It's not a chest hair machine, Renaldo, it's an experiment to cure baldness by stimulating electrons and using fermion fields to stimulate follicular generation. I'm sorry to dumb it down I'm not trying to patronize you." Barry explained.

"But you said that if I point it at my chest, it'll give me chest hair." Naldo pointed out.

"I said don't point it at your chest, or it'll give you chest hair." Barry reminded.

"But what if I want chest hair?" Naldo asked.

"Why would you want chest hair?" Barry wondered.

"So I can shave it." Naldo admitted.

"Okay, so at this point I asked you if you were working on my plan to ask Cameron to the dance, which you were, but there's no dance coming up at the moment, so we can skip that part." Shelby explained. Cyd and Barry, agreed, while Naldo just pointed the laser at his chest and activated it.

"Barry, look! I think it's working!" Naldo exclaimed. Barry, Cyd, and Shelby turned to look at him. The laser was burning a hole in Naldo's shirt, and smoke was coming out of it. Barry quickly turned off the machine and turned it away from them.

"That machine is NOT supposed to make your chest emit smoke!" Barry warned.

"But what if I want my chest to emit smoke?" Naldo wondered.

"Why would you want your chest to emit smoke?" Barry asked.

"Because it look cool." Naldo admitted. Then he sniffed the air.

"Ooh, somebody's barbecuing!" He exclaimed, as he took off out the door. Barry shook his head.

"That would be you." He informed, as he followed Naldo.

"I'm starving! Barry's got to have something to eat around here." Cyd hoped.

"Okay, after that, I started going on and on about how my plan to ask Cameron to the dance was going to work because it had everything that a great love story has, music, confetti, and body spray." Shelby remembered. Cyd walked over to a silver cooler-like box. When she opened it, the same strange substance in a beaker rose up on a platform.

"Oh no! What's that?" Cyd wondered, as she backed up, and "accidentally" activated the laser. As the machine was powering up, Shelby and Cyd hugged each other, "scared" of what the laser might do to them. It hit the weird substance, then reflected off the beaker and various other things before hitting Shelby and Cyd.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" They screamed. After about 5 seconds the laser deactivated itself, and the girls stopped screaming.

"What was that?" Shelby asked, even though she knew what it was.

"The chest hair machine just…" Cyd paused, and looked at Shelby, a fake look of horror on her face, although the first time, it was a real look of horror.

"CHEST HAIR?" The girls exclaimed at the same time, while checking for it.

"I'm good, you?" Shelby asked.

"Eh, no more that I came in with." Cyd assured. They both heaved a sigh of relief.

"Phew! I was worried that maybe that machine did something to us." Shelby relaxed as she and Cyd walked out of the lab.

"Oh, but it did. It gave us the power to time travel." Cyd reminded.

"Yeah, but it's not like it can give us the same power twice though, right?" Shelby pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess so." Cyd agreed, as she and Shelby re-entered the house. They walked down to the den where they found Brett and Chet sitting on the couch watching Lego Ninjago Masters Of Spinjitzu. Cyd and Shelby decided to watch it with them.

"Ninjago seems like such a cool place. Wouldn't it be awesome if Ninjago was a real place? Like an alternate dimension?" Cyd asked.

"Yeah, but…" Shelby started, but she was interrupted when a multicolored (red, blue, white, black, green, purple, and pink) portal appeared out of nowhere! However, only Shelby and Cyd could see it. Brett and Chet were completely oblivious to the fact that there was a giant portal in the middle of the room. Suddenly, it sucked Cyd and Shelby into it!

 _Ninjago~ Season 2_

A giant ship with a dragon's head on the front of it and rocket engines was sitting in the middle of a desert. Inside the ship's control room, six teenage ninja, named Kai (red), Jay (blue), Zane (white), Cole (black), Karen (purple), and Sarah (pink), one teenage samurai named Nya, one 10 year-old ninja called Lloyd **(A/N: This is before Child's Play)** and an old sensei known as Sensei Wu were standing around talking about something, when suddenly, they saw a portal open up out of thin air, spit something out, two somethings actually, and disappear.

"What just happened?" Kai asked.

"A portal opened up and spit two things out." Zane replied.

"Well thanks, Captain Obvious. But why and how did that portal appear in the first place?" Kai retorted.

"I'm not quite sure yet. But if I can scan and analyze whatever fell out of the portal, I can figure that out." Zane explained.

"But what fell out of the portal?" Kai wondered.

"Gee, I don't know Kai. Why don't we just go out there and find out?" Karen retorted back. Kai facepalmed.

"Right, of course." He agreed, then they all, minus Sensei Wu, ran out to the deck. Sensei Wu just watched from the control room window.

After a bit of a rough landing, Cyd and Shelby were really dazed.

"What… just… happened?" Cyd asked.

"I… don't… know… but… I… need… to.. lie… down." Shelby informed.

"Yeah… me… too." Cyd agreed. The last thing they saw before losing all consciousness was eight colorful figures running towards them.

 **And, done with this chapter! Finally! I think this is one of the longest chapters I've ever written! 2,665 words, and that's NOT including the authors notes at the BEGINNING and the END. Since you've read this, please leave a review but absolutely NO FLAMERS! The next story I update will be the rewritten version of Reunited, which will be sometime after Tuesday, because I have a test on Monday and one on Tuesday that I need to study for. TTYL!**

 **-iluvninjagoTNSBFWgirl**


	2. Meeting

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I'm writing this while watching Best Friends Whenever. Here's chapter 2 of my Best Friends Whenever and Ninjago, Time To Be A Ninja! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Best Friends Whenever belongs to Disney Channel and Ninjago belongs to LEGO!**

The ninja and Nya ran out of the control room, down the stairs, and onto the deck. They all gasped when they saw what was lying there, what must've fell out of that strange portal. Two teenage girls were lying on the floor of the deck, unconscious. One had blonde hair and was wearing a black shirt with white polka dots, a green sweater, blue ripped jeans, and black shoes. The other had long, dark brown hair and was wearing a red and white t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and was also wearing blue ripped jeans, and black sneakers. Kai, Jay, Cole, Lloyd, Nya, Karen, and Sarah stood back while Zane walked up to the girls and scanned them (in a good way) to see where they came from. What he found surprised him. These girls had some sort of strange powers within them. He turned to the group.

"Well? How'd they appear here?" Lloyd wondered.

"It's weird. They seem to have some sort of strange powers. Powers that are nothing like our own elemental powers." Zane informed.

"What kind of powers?" Jay asked.

" I don't know Jay why don't you ask them?" Kai said sarcastically. Jay rolled his eyes.

"Actually, that's a good idea." Sensei informed as he walked down the stairs.

"What do you mean Sensei?" Cole asked.

"I mean, we ask them about their powers when they wake up. I sense great potential in these two." Sensei stated.

"Okay, so what do we do until then?" Karen wondered.

"Bring them to the girls bedroom and leave them there until they wake up. Then we'll see who they are and where they're from, and what power(s) that they have." Sensei instructed. The ninja nodded in agreement as Kai picked up the blonde girl and Cole picked up the other one and they brought them to their spare bedroom and laid them on the beds, and waited for them to wake up. Half an hour later, the blonde one finally began to stir. She opened her eyes, and noticed that she wasn't in her house, she was in a completely wooden room with two sets of bunk beds, a dresser, and a couple of desks. Then she looked down at herself, which caused her to scream, because she was now a Lego person!

" _What's going on?! Where am I?! And why am I suddenly a LEGO?!"_ She thought to herself. Her scream alerted the ninja and sensei that she was awake. They ran up to the room she was in and opened the door, making the girl jump and scream in fright again when she noticed four teenaged boys in red, blue, white, and black ninja gi's, a younger boy in a green ninja gi, an old dude in a white kimono and a straw hat, with a long white beard, and three other teenaged girls in red, purple, and pink more casual outfits.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! It's okay!" Jay exclaimed.

"Who are you? What's going on? Where am I?" The girl had many questions at the moment. "Calm down, young one! We're not going to hurt you! I am Sensei Wu, and these are my students, Kai (red), Jay (blue), Zane (white), Cole (black), Lloyd (green), who is also my nephew, Nya (red girl), Karen (purple), and Sarah (pink)." Sensei Wu introduced himself and the ninja to the girl, the one who was awake.

"What's your name? And how did you get here?" Lloyd asked her.

"My name is Shelby, and I'm not exactly sure how I got here. The last thing I remember before blacking out was when me and my best friend Cyd… Cyd?... Where's Cyd?" Shelby panicked.

"Whoa, relax! I'm guessing that's Cyd over there?" Kai gestured towards the other bunk bed where the brown haired girl was still asleep. Shelby heaved a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, that's my best friend Cyd." Shelby assured.

"I'm surprised that she didn't wake up when you screamed, twice." Karen pointed out. Shelby laughed.

"I'm not." She informed.

"Why?" Lloyd wondered.

"Because Cyd could probably sleep through a hurricane if you let her. Here, I know how to wake her up." Shelby informed, as she hauled the blankets and pillows off the bed that she has woken up on, and dropped them on the floor in a pile beside the bed that Cyd was laying on.

"Hey! I just made that bed this morning!" Karen exclaimed.

"Sorry, but I need them. I promise I will put them back on the bed after." Shelby explained. Karen nodded. Shelby leaned and whispered in her friend's ear.

"Cyd, wake up." Then she lightly shook Cyd.

"Cyd, wake up!" Shelby crawled on top of the bed and started shaking Cyd.

"Cyd, wake UUUUP!" That still didn't work. The ninja couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Wow, she really is a deep sleeper." Sarah concluded.

"Lol, yep! Here's what I needed the pillows and blankets for." Shelby informed, as she grabbed her best friend by her arms and dragged her off the bed, dropping her on top of the pile of blankets and pillows. The brunette girl FINALLY woke up.

"Really Shelbs? Do you have to wake me up like that every time?" She asked.

"Would you rather me pour a glass of ice cold water on you? Because I can do just that." Shelby reminded.

"Oh, I know you can, you've done it before, remember? So no, but…" Then Cyd noticed that they were no longer in Shelby's house.

"Shelby, where are we?" Then she noticed that they were Lego.

"And why are we LEGO!?" She exclaimed. Finally, Cyd noticed the ninja.

"And who are they? Why do they look familiar?" She wondered.

"I don't know, Cyd. I'm just as confused as you are. I only woke up about 10 minutes ago, so all I've learned since then is that this is Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Lloyd, Sensei Wu, Nya, Karen, and Sarah." Shelby introduced the ninja, sensei, and samurai to her friend.

"Oh, hi! I'm Cyd." Cyd introduced herself.

"Hi!" The ninja greeted.

"Now, we need some answers. Where are we?" Shelby asked.

"You're on the Destiny's Bounty, in Ninjago." Lloyd informed.

"Ninjago...Ninjago! That's it! Shelby, we were watching Ninjago with you brothers when that portal appeared and sucked us into it! And that portal was red, blue, white, black, green, purple, and pink, just like the ninja!" Cyd reminded. A look of realization came over Shelby's face.

"What do you mean "watching us?" Jay wondered, thinking that these girls were some sort of crazy stalkers or something, even though they're not.

"In our dimension or realm or whatever you want to call it, because this obviously isn't ours, you guys are a cartoon TV show, and one of the most popular plastic toy sets themes manufactured by a very popular company called LEGO." Shelby explained.

Oh, cool… Wait, what do you mean this isn't your realm?" Lloyd wondered.

"Considering the fact that Lloyd is still ten, this must be before episode eighteen "Child's Play," so they wouldn't know about the sixteen realms yet." Cyd whispered into Shelby's ear.

"Yeah." Shelby whispered back.

"They mean this isn't their realm. It is highly possible that there are many other realms out there." Zane stated.

"Yeah, trust Zane. He is the nindroid, after all." Cyd stated.

"How do you know that Zane is a nindroid?" Cole asked.

"I told you, you guys are a TV show in our dimension." Shelby reminded.

"Oh, right." Cole face-palmed.

"Soooo, how did you get here if you're from a different dimension?" Kai asked, sounding a little skeptical.

"Well, like I said, me and Shelbs, I am the only one allowed to call her that, were watching Ninjago with her younger twin brothers, and we said what a cool place Ninjago is, and how cool it would be to go there, then the portal appeared." Cyd explained.

"But how did that portal appear in the first place?" Karen wondered.

"I don't kn… Wait, yes! I do know! It's been 5 months since I went to live with Shelby because my parents went out of the country for work for three years, and I wanted to finish high school here. Anyway, me and Shelbs were trying to recreate the day I went to live with her. Including a few of the minor mishaps that happened that day." Cyd sheepishly explained that last part.

"What "minor" mishaps?" Cole asked.

"My brothers accidentally slamming me in the face with the pantry door, our friend Barry asking us to smell something gross, and… being zapped by his experimental laser, that was only supposed to cure baldness." Shelby informed.

"Wait, you guys were zapped by a LASER!?" Jay exclaimed, worried. Shelby and Cyd looked at each other, and nodded. They were going to tell the ninjas about their power. After all, they were the ELEMENTAL NINJA. Meaning they had powers, too. Plus, this was not their realm, so no GDD, which meant no Future Lab.

"Yes, we were, but don't worry, it didn't hurt us. Or give us any unwanted extra hair." Shelby assured. The ninja looked relieved, and a bit disgusted.

"But it did give us something." Cyd informed. The ninja looked intrigued at this.

"What did it give you?" Nya asked the question on hers, the ninja, and the sensei's minds.

"It gave us a power." Shelby said like it was nothing. The ninja and samurai looked at Zane, who had an "I told you so" look on his face.

"What kind of power?" Lloyd wondered. The Portland girls looked at each other. Here goes nothing.

"It gave us the power to time-travel." Cyd and Shelby said at the same time.

"You girls can time-travel?" Lloyd asked.

"Yep!" Cyd replied.

"Cool! How?" Lloyd wondered.

"Well, we just think of a time while we're hugging or touching or something, then we time jump to the time we're thinking of." Shelby explained.

"Sounds awesome!" Jay exclaimed.

"Wait, Cyd, you said that when you were trying to recreate the day that you went to live with Shelby, you were also zapped by that laser that gave you the power to time-travel again, right? And that when you were watching "our show" with your brothers, and said how cool Ninjago is...Thanks by the way… and how you wished you could come here, right?" Karen questioned.

"Yeah. Why?" Cyd wondered.

"If you were re-zapped by that laser, and said that about Ninjago, maybe that's how the portal appeared!" Zane realized. Shelby and Cyd's eyes widened.

"So...now we have the power to travel between dimensions as well as travel through time?!" They both exclaimed.

"I guess so." Sarah responded.

"Awesome!" Shelby shouted.

"Cool!" Cyd agreed. This intrigued Sensei Wu. He knew that he'd heard of the prophecy of the ninjas of Time and Dimensions. Could Shelby and Cyd be them?

 **What do you think? Chapter ends with a major question. And it has 3,939 words! That's more than the last chapter! Yay! Do you think Shelby and Cyd are the ninjas of Time and Dimensions? It would make sense, though wouldn't it? Please leave a review, but if you don't have anything nice to say, then please don't say anything at all. The next story is a new one, a crossover between K.C. Undercover and Best Friends Whenever. Then I will update Good Luck Ninja and Ninjessie. Thanks for your time and patience. You guys are the best!**

 **-iluvninjagoTNSBFWgirl**


End file.
